


god, he's missed him

by aoxkaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine getting jealous, Kagami being an angel, M/M, THIS WAS FUCKING !!!!!!!!!!, i have no idea wtf i wrote tho lmao, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it first happens, Aomine barely acknowledges it, but soon it becomes an itch he can't get rid of, like a craving that won't go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god, he's missed him

The first time it happens Aomine doesn’t even think about it. 

Going over to Kagami’s house that day, he expected to lounge around, eat some of Kagami’s food, perhaps go for a one on one (or some one on one in the sheets), so Aomine was surprised to see Kagami in jeans and a button up rather than his usual sweats or basketball shorts. 

“Going somewhere?” he asked, while browsing through the TV channels. 

Kagami looked up from the drawer he was going through. “Um… yeah!” he said absentmindedly, “I’m going to go look for some stuff with Kuroko today.“ 

Though a bit disappointed, Aomine didn’t say anything, he just grunted his approval. “Hey! Do you know where my keys are?” Kagami asked wrinkling his brows in frustration. 

“Bakagami, how am I supposed to know? I just got here.” Aomine said while scanning the area in front of him. He almost immediately spots the small jumble of keys at the corner of the TV stand. 

“They’re right there idiot!“ 

“Shut up Aho! I thought I left them in the drawer!” Kagami shouts as he comes by and swoops up the keys. He shoves the keys into his pockets and slips on his shoes. “Be good and maybe I’ll cook something for you later.” Kagami says over his shoulders as he closes the door. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Aomine mutters. But soon he falls asleep with the TV on and kaarage in his dreams. 

The third time it happens, Aomine’s itching to play some ball against Kagami. He’s itching to see some crazy ass dunks and those fiery red eyes that causes his blood to boil. It’s Friday, and somehow he made it through the day (even though he spent half of it in the nurse’s office sleeping) and he texts Kagami to meet him up at the usual courts. 

On the way to the train station, he gets Kagami’s text back. 

**Sorry, I have plans with Tatsuya today.**

And Aomine deflates like a balloon. He remembers going home and jerking off to get rid of the extra energy, but he just ended up feeling unsatisfied. 

The fifth time it happens Aomine swears he’s going crazy. He _misses_ Kagami; his eyes, his voice, his smell, everything. It’s been 3 weeks and 4 days since he’s last seen Kagami (not like he was counting or anything), but between basketball practice, school and the fact that if he wanted to see Kagami he needed to go through two train trips; it was hard for Aomine to meet up with redhead. It might also be because _every fucking time_ he wants to see Kagami, the bastard had plans with someone else. 

It was mostly with Kuroko or Himuro but he even had plans with fucking Kise (of all people) once. (Aomine still thinks Kagami should’ve ditched the loser.) He goes home that day missing Kagami’s homemade food and dreams of Kagami touching his dick. 

So when he wakes up the next morning thinking of Kagami again, he knows that he’s gotta go see him. Texting Satsuki to let her know not to bother coming over to wake him up, he shrugs on his jacket and pulls on some sweats. 

Taking the train and jogging the rest of the way there, he ends up at Seirin and he checks the time. It’s early (really early actually, there’s barely anyone there) and knowing Kagami there’s almost no way he’s already here. Leaning back against the wall next to the gates, Aomine shoves his hands into his pockets and waits.

He spots him long before the other notices. 

_God, he’s missed him._

Lots of people have been staring at Aomine while they trickle into the school. Because _c'mon_ , he’s a 6 foot something guy with blue hair, it’d be weird it they didn’t. But Kagami’s looking at his phone so he doesn’t notice Aomine until he’s almost about to crash into him. 

“Woah! Aomine what’re you doing here?!? Shouldn’t you be at school?“ 

Aomine ignores him, “Come with me.” He grabs Kagami by the wrist and starts pulling him. 

“What? Wait, Aomine where’re we going? What’re you doing? Let me go!” Aomine resists against Kagami’s tugging and continues to keep pulling in the direction Kagami came from. “AHOMINE! FUCKING LET ME GO! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?” Kagami all but screams. 

Aomine lets go of Kagami’s wrists, turns and looks at Kagami. Rubbing his wrists, Kagami looks at Aomine confused. “God, what’s gotten-” and Kagami never gets to finish because Aomine’s got him in a tight embrace. 

“Kagami, do you know how much I’ve missed you?” Aomine breathes out. Kagami flushes red from the roots of his hair to down his neck. “Wha-what are you talking about, you idiot?” He holds Kagami out by the shoulders, “What do _you_ mean? I haven’t seen you in like a month. I guess you’re too busy to even hang out with your boyfriend now huh?” 

Kagami shrugs, scratching the back of his neck,“I’ve just been busy…” Aomine can tell when Kagami’s keeping something from him, and Kagami’s definitely hiding something from him right now. 

“AND??” Kagami opens his mouth to say something but then he closes it. Grabbing Aomine’s hand, he pulls it, “It’ll just be easier if I showed you.” 

Kagami opens the door to his apartment and they walk in. “Sit.” Kagami gestures to his couch, and so Aomine does. He hears his boyfriend rummaging through his closet and soon Aomine hears the redhead’s footsteps coming back out. Reaching the living room Kagami throws Aomine something. He catches it and it’s a… a shoebox? 

_What’s a shoebox have to do with this?_

But what’s in it shuts him up. Staring at Kagami with wide eyes he holds up the pair of basketball shoes up. 

“No _fucking_ way.” These weren’t just any pair of basketball shoes, they were the _rare_ , like only 20 pair were made ever, white and blue Kobe 9s. Only 20 were made because someone decided that they were too plain and they switched all the rest to the regular neon yellow and blue. “How the _fuck_ did you get these Bakagami? Are they for me?!?” 

Kagami grinned and rolled his eyes, “No, I bought those for myself, I just wanted you to see them. No shit, I bought those for you! I never did give you back your shoes, so this was what I had in mind.” 

Frowning now, Aomine looked at Kagami, “These must have been expensive, how’d you even get the money for them?” “Well, I asked Tatsuya if he knew a place that would hire someone on the weekends only and he did. And you know that Kise did that one special modeling event thing for Nike, and I asked him if he could help me out, and somehow he got them!” 

Aomine couldn’t believe it. 

While he was feeling frustrated and even a bit jealous because he couldn’t see Kagami, Kagami was working hard _for_ him, working while thinking of him.

And all of a sudden he had this huge urge to kiss Kagami (like if he didn’t kiss Kagami right there and then, he would’ve died from feeling too happy). Standing up, he grabbed Kagami by his shirt and smashed their lips together. Licking at the seam of Kagami’s lips he urged him to open his mouth. Kagami moaned into his mouth and Aomine felt a shiver run through his body. Yanking their lips apart, he relished in the sight of Kagami flustered, with a strand of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth. “Text Tetsu that you’re not going to school today, because you’re going to be a bit preoccupied with _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> whooo! another fic, and this time it's a bit longer??? or at least it seems like it hehe  
> i swear one day I'll write all the NSFW endings for all my writings, but for now i hope you enjoyed the lukewarm ending ^^


End file.
